FireFlies
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: The Titans do something that they all used to enjoy and still do to this day, catching fireflies late at night. Will this bring two of the Titans together? RaeRob fluff.


Hey readers! This is my first completed story on this site and I'm so happy and excited! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: The Titans do not belong to me.

* * *

**Fireflies**

Raven was meditating peacefully on the roof. It was a little past eleven and there was a full moon out, illuminating the dark sky. There was a slight breeze every now and then and she breathed it in deeply, drinking in as much of the night as she possibly could.

She then sensed someone coming up the stairs to the roof and heard the door open. _'3…2…1…' _she thought, right before the person appeared by her side and spoke.

"Hey Rae. Everyone's outside wondering if you want to catch fireflies with us." Robin said softly, turning his head to face her. The Empath opened her eyes and whipped her head around to look at her leader.

"Are you serious?" she asked him, looking at him with her eyes drilling right through his masked ones.

"Dead serious Rae. Please? I know you may think that it's childish and all, but…" he said, trying to convince her. He saw a small smile appear across her face before he could finish.

"Why not?" she stated, getting out of her lotus position to stand up. She then jumped off the roof, Robin following her.

"You do remember that you can't fly?" she told him. He only nodded.

"I was hoping that you would catch me before I fell." He answered, giving her a sly smile. She rolled her eyes, but as they neared the ground, she flew up and grasped one of Robin's hands tightly around her own. She felt him intertwine his fingers with hers and she blushed. Finally, they reached the ground and she let go of him. Their friends greeted them when they did, running past.

"Friend Raven! You have decided to catch the flies of fire with us! How joyous!" Starfire screeched happily before flying off to go and catch one.

"Man, these thing are hard to see in the dark." Beast Boy whined as he ran by, thinking he saw one go in that direction. Raven sighed at that remark. Beast Boy could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Hey Raven, Robin. Almost got one I think-ouch!" Cyborg was telling them before falling on his face. Robin and Raven lot out small snickers before going their separate ways to find their own fireflies.

Raven took off to the darkest part of the island where there were lots of trees, making a small forest. She walked, wondering when she'd see one light up. Finally, one gave itself away in the distance and Raven ran for it. When she got within eight feet of it, the little light went off and Raven stood once again in the darkness of the forest.

She then saw the same one light up again, only this time deeper into the forest. She tried to run and catch up with it but once again, the light diminished and she sighed. Beast Boy was right; this was harder then it looked.

Then it's light blinked once again, deeper into darkness as it flew. Raven started to run after it once again.

"Where are you leading me?" she asked aloud. A small smile then started to appear on her face. This did make her feel like a kid, and she enjoyed it. She felt free to express herself for now with no one to judge her.

When she came up to it and thought she had it, it flew higher out of reach until it's light faded. Raven stood there, watching and waiting for it. She was determined to get this one for some reason.

A little further on the little firefly's light turned on and it was back to where she could reach it. She attempted to run faster and get it, done playing its little game of 'follow the leader'.

Suddenly, it stopped flying away and just hovered in its spot, blinking it's light on and off every now and then. Raven stopped running and started walking up to it, wondering why it had just stopped.

"Can it really be that easy…" she whispered as she walked up to it. She cupped her hands around it and it landed on her hands. She brought it to her face and looked at it. It's light started to glow again, illuminating her face. She smiled down at the little firefly and turned further down the path, only to become face to face with Robin. Both of them gasped but then exhaled when they saw who it was.

"Catch a firefly?" he asked her, looking at her still closed cupped hands. She nodded, and then opened her hands to show him. The firefly lit up, making Raven smile.

"Did you catch one too Robin?" Raven asked him.

"Actually, I did." He told her, opening his hands as well. There was a firefly on his green-gloved hand. "He kind of led me here."

"So did this one." She said, looking down at her firefly. That was too weird of a coincidence.

All of a sudden, both of their fireflies flew up and went into the direction Robin had come from. Raven immediately went after hers and Robin followed. Both of the firefly's lit up at the same time, making it easier for the two Titans to spot them.

The chasing continued for about five minutes until the trees ended and there was a clearing. Raven could see the full moon perfectly and felt the breeze once again as she stopped running.

The two fireflies were hovering next to one another, lighting up still. Robin and Raven gave each other a quick glance before walking up to the fireflies. Raven reached her hand out to hers and it flew over to it, landing on her palm. Robin also did this and is firefly did the same. Robin and Raven looked at each other once more before looking up in the sky.

The moon shone brightly on both of them, revealing some of their features. The cool summer breeze was still there, making Robin and Raven's capes move back and forth, along with Raven's hair. Raven breathed the night in again, loving it. She thought tonight was just too perfect and beautiful.

Robin then looked over at Raven and saw her smiling up at the sky. He loved her smile and thought that she had the prettiest one. It was a rare thing she did and when she did smile, it had to be about something special. Robin also loved her eyes, those deep amethyst eyes. That was his favorite part of her. The moon shone on her perfectly, making her look angelic. Robin thought that she always looked like an angel, but now he wanted her to be his angel.

"It's so beautiful." Raven said softly, continuing to gaze up at the sky.

"Yes. Yes it is." Robin told her. Raven then sat down, leaning back on her hands with her knees bent, making the firefly move to her knee. Robin then sat down next to her and did the same. Both of them continued to look up at the sky, lost in thought. Robin then moved his hand to be over hers, brushing his gloved fingers over her silky ones. This made Raven blush.

Robin then blushed when he felt Raven intertwine her fingers with his this time. Raven turned to Robin, and he turned to her. Both of them were thinking the same thing, knowing words weren't necessary.

Robin leaned in first and met Raven's smooth lips. They pressed together once for a sweet kiss. When they parted, they looked at each other, both smiling.

Raven then leaned her head on Robin's shoulder and closed her eyes, totally serene with the world. Everything was perfect right now, and nothing else could make her happier.

Robin was smiling, oblivious that the team was inside wonder where the two bird Titans were. He didn't care. The moment was to perfect and dreamlike to be broken.

Both of them just sat there, in no rush to get up and go back into the Tower. They just sat there as the cool breeze swept around them, their fingers still intertwined. Both of the fireflies were now on their hands, lighting up every now and then.

_'It's funny.'_ Robin thought. _'How **Fireflies** finally brought us together.'_

_

* * *

_

**Fin.**

Well I do hope that you enjoyed that story, 'cause I enjoyed writing it. :)

Please leave me a review.

-dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14


End file.
